


Sin

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth [12]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, He uses seduction to get his answers, Relationship Issues, Relationship(s), Tags Are Hard, Tom has some questions, heavy seduction, this is hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his long-distance, Broadway star girlfriend,Kristiane are reunited in New York after five months apart. Tom dirty talking Kristie to get her into bed, but they aren’t alone in her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

“Can you be quiet?” Tom asked backing me into my bedroom, his meaning laden with sexual undertones. He closed my bedroom door behind him, his gaze raking over me hungrily. I was his feast and he hadn’t eaten for days. The ravenous, predatory look told me that he was going to do things that would cause a lot of noise to escape involuntarily. But, oh God, I wanted to take the challenge.

With his words, the sound tickled my nerve-endings, from my ears all the way to my core. My channel clenched, my body readying for whatever was going on in that head of his. I’m not sure what happened at Joe’s Pub, but his desire for me was switched to on, full speed ahead, must have Kristie, must have Kristie now. The subway ride from Union Square to Times Square was difficult with Terry talking at 300 words a second and Tom doing everything to steal my attention.

Back in my bedroom with Terry in the next room, I could see the pulse in Tom’s neck pounding with intensity. I pressed my lips together and merely nodded in response to his question, doing my best to catch my breath before he stole it away again with another sexual promise.

Standing in the center of my tiny bedroom, the room seemed to shrink in size with Tom’s dominant presence. With one stride, he was in front of me wearing that same hungry expression, and he was about to take a bite out of me.

I swallowed hard against the lump of anticipation in my throat. We’d not been quiet during our twenty four hours of loving, as we were both quite vocal in bed, but this was different.

Tom was at his best when we were making love, ferociously tender, gentle and wholly in tune, the act itself an extension of our love for one another. All of that was there, under the surface of the raw, virile, lustful man before me now. I trusted him completely and he wouldn’t hurt me no matter what the circumstances. He knew my aversion to that after the history with my last boyfriend.

The deep blue of his eyes expressed his love for me, but that need for pleasure was there too. He needed to expend some of that male virility or testosterone spike in his bloodstream. Without words, I gave him an imperceptible nod, giving him a non-verbal assent to whatever it was he needed. He saw it, he understood.

Tom inhaled sharply, the assent assuaging some of his concern, his hunger growing to manic levels. Leaning into me, feeling the heat radiate off him without touching me, he whispered in my ear, “Terry’s in his room through that very thin wall. I have- I’m not done with you by any stretch of the imagination. So I’ll ask again, can you be quiet?”

Mutely, captivated by his seduction, I merely nodded, concentrating on my breathing, in and out, in and out….  _Oh my God!_  When he breathed in my honeysuckle shampoo, the way the oxygen dragged through him, a small shuddering noise accompanied it, the single most erotic sound I’d ever heard in my life. Heightened awareness attacked me from all sides, despite Tom whispering in my right ear, all my focus there.

Murmuring against my hair, influencing a shift of the strands with the small disturbance, Tom said, “That’s my Wilde one. I want to make you come many, many times.”

My eyes slid closed and I gasped, a tiny wheezy sound betraying my calm demeanor. My blood coursed through my veins at a dizzying clip and I could feel every ounce as it passed through all my capillaries. Like a backdraft, I sucked in suddenly, but the sensation surged and roared forward. Moisture flooded my sex, further proof that he was in full control of my desire without even touching me.

Grazing my hair with his nose, barely touching he switched to the other ear. “How many times can I make you come, love?”

I didn’t dare speak for fear I might beg him to give me all the orgasms, all of them he wanted to grant me. I mentally threw myself on the altar of sacrifice for every love deity I learned about in college: Bes, the Egyptian god of sexual pleasure, Bastat, the Egyptian goddess of sexuality, Aprodite, Anteros, Eros, Himeros, Hedylogos, Pothos, Gigi, Cupid, Venus and anyone else I was forgetting.

“How many before you ask me to stop?”

I whimpered at the maddening sensation of a craving so deep that my entire body was a fuse ready to detonate. If he kept talking in that light gravelly low rumble with that gorgeous British accent, I could climax on the musicality of his voice alone.

“Kristiane.”

I swayed with the caress along my cheek, and it was just his breath ghosting across my skin. He was ever so close, but he wasn’t touching me.

“Kristiane, my love.”

I shivered under the need for him to touch me, and for the love of God, touch me soon before I was a heap on the floor.

“You are not immune to my voice. Are you?”

I shook my head, taming the clawing need to put an end to the torture… or continue it.

“Very complimentary, my love,” The air shifted just so, that his hand was outlining the silhouette of my body without touching me, and I wanted to lean into it. “A keen ear such as yours…” He blew warm air across my ear and I wanted to weep for him to touch me.

Although my eyes were closed still, I could feel his sweeping over my face, turned up to his, my expression reflecting the insane lust I was stuck in. The air moved again then I felt his breath on my slightly parted lips, he was hovering right above me.

“You come alive on stage, and you are stunning, radiant. You glowed.” His lips were whispering against mine, almost caressing and I was insane with the need for him to kiss me or touch me… something. “I need to see that, only because of me. How many orgasms until you look that alive again?”

I moaned as the thumping in my veins increased. My head was foggy and light with a yearning so acute that all of me liquefied inside.

“Open those beautiful eyes, my love,” he whispered against my lips.

Steeling myself for an intense, burning desire up close, I slid my eyes open, thoroughly unprepared for the want I saw in his gaze, fresh and unpolished greedy need. My breath hitched in my throat with surprise that this man desired me that much. Tom’s penetrating gaze caught my wonder at his desire for me. With his eyes never leaving mine as his hand drifted to mine, hanging limply at my side, my limbs weighed down with inherent longing for him to touch me.

The sexual charge that shot through me the instant his fingers made contact rocked my world off its axis. The jolt of electricity forced another shiver through me and I sucked in a lungful of air to manage the internal crisis. Still speaking lowly, he intoned, “You still don’t understand the influence you have on me, do you?”

He led my hand to his rigid cock, straining to get free of his jeans. He pressed my hand there to make me feel him, my fingers outlining the length, my palm molding around the girth. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his. He bit his lower lip, grimacing against the instinct to grind into the stimulation. With his pitch in the lowest register I’d ever heard, he growled, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Taking up some control, I palmed him up and down evenly, only once to watch his reaction. His eyes drooped closed momentarily, his mouth dropped open, and his breath caught in his throat. When he opened them again, there was a fire lit within them, a dark smoldering naked truth. He wanted me.

Tom caught my face gently between his hands. “We talk on the phone for hours. Your voice… the tone, the resonance… you excite me. You can say my name and my blood warms. As we’re hanging up, you’ll tell me that you love me and my heart beats a little faster. Your accent when you say water is sinful and primal.”

Combing his fingers through my long tresses, his train of thought changed, his eyebrows lifting. “When you talk about dance class, you turn me on. I remember how your bum looks in those yoga pants, and I get hard. When you describe a dance move, when we get off the phone, I have to get myself off because you’ve frustrated me beyond all rational thought.” He lowered his lips as though to kiss me, but pulled away, teasingly, stirring the embers of desire, ensuring that I was weak in my arousal for him.

His confession only increased the ache between my legs. I needed him between my thighs. I needed him to touch me somewhere other than my hair. I was about to shove my hand or his into my panties just for some relief. I needed him like I never had before. I never felt such insanely hot eroticism. I moaned, “Tom…”

“That’s it, love. Say my name.” When he spoke, his hot breath stroked along my cheek, weakening me further.

“Tom, please…”

“Fuck me, you are beautiful when you are aroused. I need to ask you something - hear it from you, so that I know our relationship is stable.”

I lifted my eyes to his, silently asking what he needed to hear with a slight tilt of my head. There was nothing that could jeopardize my love for him.

His jaw flexed, protruding from his lower cheek as he compressed his upper and lower teeth together. I’d see him do it before when he was working to maintain his gentlemanly, respectful and polite persona. He could never rock my belief that he was, to his soul, a gentleman but there was something he wanted to ask. His eyes shifted back and forth between mine, looking for my unending love for him.

Tom’s silence made me nervous and he was holding back in this seduction. I gave him the nod that he could do whatever he wanted, whatever he needed, but this silence meant that he was searching out more. With the limited background in my sexuality, I had no idea what he was asking without asking. Softly, stepping into him, I confirmed, “I trust you, Tom.”

His nostrils flared with a quick intake of breath, his lips depressed together with his hesitancy. “And I don’t want to abuse that trust, but I don’t know what your deal breakers are.”

“Ask me.”

That simple statement caught him short and he froze. He almost seemed to stop breathing, the verbose man was having trouble vocalizing what he wanted. “The nature of the question could be a deal breaker.”

“Is my response, either way, a make it or break it kind of thing?”


End file.
